Robert Callaghan
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Robert Jason Callaghan • ' age ' — 16 • ' year ' — 6th • ' birth date ' — June 08, 1994 • ' height ' — 5'11" • ' weight ' — 160 lbs • ' hair ' — brown • ' eyes ' — green • ' gender ' — male • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — to lyrics by artist (on you tube) lyrics lyrics • ' wand ' — Ebony, Unicorn tail hair, 12 1/4 inches • ' student activities ' — • ' favorite subject ' — Arithmacy • ' least favorite subject ' — Potions • ' blood status ' — muggleborn • school house — nifleim • patronus — red deer • boggart — dead!Lucy ''character information'' ''history'' Matthew was born to Edward Davis Callaghan and Emma Isabelle Fredricks, second-generation Irish/Americans in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn. Matthew was the oldest of four boys: Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John. His parents never had any girls. Matthew's father, Edward, was an accountant, and his mother, Emma, was an English teacher. Through this combination, the boys were taught to value education and all four went through school with excellent marks. John became a dentist. Luke became a lawyer. Mark became an architect. Matthew followed in his mother's footsteps and became a teacher. He earned his doctorate in History at Fordham University and now teaches at Kingsborough Community College. Marion was born to Howard Brian Sutherland and Sarah Janelle Anderson in the Upper East Side, Manhattan. Howard was a banker and Sarah was a professional violinist playing in the Metropolitan Opera Orchestra. Marion was an only child and therefore was a little pampered. Her parents gave her her heart's every desire, including music painting, dancing, fencing, swimming and horseback riding lessons. Only the music stuck with her. Marion inherited her mother's talent for music and soon developed a love to play the piano. Marion attended the The High School of Music & Art and then attended Juilliard. After graduating, Marion began entering contests to create a name for herself, and soon was giving concerts with the New York Philharmonic. Matthew and Marion met while Matthew was working on his PhD and a few years after Marion graduated from Juilliard. Marion was giving a concert and Matthew happened to attend. Matthew was smitten at first sight by her grace and quite elegance. As Marion was already a well-know pianist, Matthew was somewhat nervous to approach her, but soon gathered the courage and asked her on a date. Marion accepted and after dating for a couple years, the two were married. They settled in Brighton Beach, Brooklyn. Robert was the third child of four. His brother, Franz Hector, is seven years older than him, His sister, Helen Camille, is three years older than him. And his sister, Daphne Amalia, is six years younger than him. Daphne, or Daph, is Robert's favorite and he dotes on her constantly. Those observant enough will notice a slight naming pattern in the Callaghan children. For the boys, Marion chose the first name (musically related) and Matthew chose the middle name (Greek mythology related). For the girls, the opposite. Robert showed he had inherited his mother's talent for music at an early age. At three, the piano bench was an object of interest for him, and he would constantly climb up on it to bang at the piano keys. After turning four, Marion began teaching Robert to play the piano. And thus it started. Robert has been playing for twelve years now, and from his youth was determined to become a professional pianist like his mother. Robert's older siblings are both non-magical, like their parents. Franz is married and his wife, Amie, is expecting their first child. Franz works as a computer programmer and Amie is a tutor. Helen is currently attending university with plans to become a paediatrician. Daphne, has shown she is a witch like her favourite brother Bobby, though like Robert, Daph was somewhat a "late bloomer." Robert's first act of baby magic was when he was eight and a half. He had been having difficulty with a piece of music and was stomping around the piano room when the vase suddenly flew off the piano and smashed into the far wall. Daph's first bit of magic was actually when she was seven and a half, beating her brother by a whole year. Robert is quite close to his little sister, and misses her quite a bit during the school year. Daph is currently anxiously waiting the final year before her letter. Robert has assured her that she'll get it, but that doesn't stop her from worrying. While Robert's fear of injuring his hands is understandable since he is a pianist, his fear of dogs goes back to his childhood. When he was ten, Robert had been at his Uncle Luke's house, when his uncle's big Irish Wolfhound, Foofoo, for some reason bit him on the leg. Robert ran screaming into the house, with Foofoo not far behind. Luke took Robert to the hospital and had him patched up. The cause of the bite was never determined, and Robert harbors a deep set fear of large dogs. In an attempt to help him avoid his fears, Luke would keep Foofoo out of sight when ever it was necessary for Robert to be at his house. Because dogs were so common, Robert started staying indoors more and more often. And thus stemmed his love for books and poetry, as he needed something to pass the time and Marion would not allow him to play the piano all day long. During grade school, Robert was bullied to a moderate degree by a girl in his class, who oddly enough later became his best friend. Lucy is about the only non-family female he can act normal around. Probably because she'd just hit him if he didn't. Robert was quite surprised when he received an invitation to Yggdrasil, but like most muggleborn wizards it explained a few things. Much to his relief, Lucy turned out to be magical as well, as going to a school all the way in Europe by himself... was a bit of a scary thought. Robert was quickly sorted into Nifleim because of his analytical mind and studious nature, but Lucy ended up in Asgard. At first Robert fretted, but soon was making friends in Nifleim. Him and Lucy are still as close as ever though, and are frequently seen in the other's company. But even the revelation that he was a wizard has not deterred Robert from his desire to become a professional pianist. He continues to study music while at school and during the summer and winter holidays enters various competitions. He entered his first competition when he was twelve, and though he did not win, he was well received by the judges and audience. Robert won his first competition when he was thirteen and he plans to attend Juilliard when he leaves Yggdrasil. During this time, a small fan following actually developed, to Robert's mortification. It wasn't that he minded having fans, his mother had a few ardent fans who attended her concerts religiously. But some of the letters he receives are downright embarrassing. He made the mistake of mentioning them to Lucy once and was teased mercilessly for over a week. ''personality'' Robert is an all around pleasant and easy-going person. Generally quiet and restrained, Robert is the listener in his group of friends. He's the friendly ear to those that know him and doles out what handy advice he can. Robert does have a slight problem with listening too much and not talking enough. And he unfortunately can be a bit clueless when it comes to feelings. In fact, he's as dumb as a brick about them. Robert is very good with words and can be very tactful when necessary. He listens carefully when people talk to him and usually knows when to drop a subject. Diplomatic in the way he handles other people, Robert likes to always give others the benefit of the doubt. His good nature gives him the desire to understand and help others with their problems but, at the same time, Robert can become too involved in their problems and, as a result, worry too much. However, once a girl invades his comfort zone, Robert becomes bashful and shy. He will avoid the girls at all costs, as long as he can do it politely. Robert will avoid being rude even more than he will avoid a girl. (A few people have realized his potential for natural comic relief... stick a girl next to him and sit back for some laughs...) By nature he's very responsible. A hard working student, Robert works diligently for his marks. Well, not all that hard, but he does work for them. His studious nature is another thing that attracts people and while he's main focus is his studies and the piano, Robert does try to spend as much time as possible with friends. ''in-game events'' — 2010 : ' — Started posting on the community. ''schedule for classes'' one — charms two — arithmancy three — italian four — history of magic five — english 6 six — muggle world history: europe seven - calculus ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — muggle — Matthew Aaron Callaghan (51) Robert's father, a professor of history at Bronx Community College, specialises in Ancient Greek history and mythology. father — muggle — Marion Rebecca Sutherland (49) Robert's mother, a professional pianist, plays with the New York Philharmonic. brother — muggle — Franz Hector Callaghan (23) Robert's older brother, a computer programmer living in New York City. He's married to Amie, an elementary school teacher, and they are expecting a child. sister — muggle — Helen Camille Callaghan (19) Robert's older sister, a sophomore at Columbia University. Currently dating guy named Alexander, a law student. sister — muggleborn — Daphne Amalia Callaghan (10) Robert younger sister, still in elementary school, but definitely a witch. Wating eagerly for her invitation. ''friends'' Lucille "Lucy" Marceau — BFF Pretty much inseparable since becoming friends in elementary school, Robert honestly can't imagine his life without Lucy somewhere in it. In a completely platonic fashion. Really. They're about as opposite as opposite can be, but it works well for them and they balance each other. ''other'' ''random notes'' * Robert's handwriting is atrocious and looks akin to chicken scratches, only Daphne and Lucy can read it with any easy; most of his assignments are handed in typed whether it's required or not. * He owns a cranky Devon Rex hybrid, Arion, who acts like a monkey, a grumpy monkey; Arion was acquired from a family friend who rescued him from a bad breeder. Robert does his best to keep Arion away from Lucy. * Robert has a number of Shakespearean sonnets memorized, for utterly no reason other than his mother seems to get a kick out of hearing him recite them. * His favorite composer is Robert Schumann, whom he was named for by his mother. * One of Robert's most prized possessions is his roll up piano. It's best not to touch it. * Robert has gained himself a small fan following among classical music enthusiasts who like to swamp him following performances; in the past year he's received three marriage proposals. * Robert is horribly afraid of dogs and starts having a panic attack the moment one comes within six feet of him. Category:Student Category:Nifleim Category:Muggleborn Category:Character